This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, to imaging devices that utilize spatial transforms.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an electronic device is provided with an image sensor having an array of image pixels and a lens to focus light onto the array of image pixels, which may be used to produce image data. Depending on the lens and image sensor settings that are used, a digital image generated using the image data may have a distorted appearance. It may be desirable to process the image data to reduce or remove this apparent geometric distortion.
Conventional imaging systems typically employ processors that transform the image data produced by the image sensor to produce output images in which the distortion in a portion of the original digital image is reduced or removed. In order to reduce or remove the distortion in different portions of the original digital image, different transforms may need to be applied to the image data. Conventional imaging systems, however, are unable to gradually transition between output images that correspond to different image transforms.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide imaging devices with improved transform processors.